Pokemon-Midnight Eclipse
by TrainerMidna
Summary: 6 pokemon. 6 trainers. All joined by the same fate. Do they have what it takes to make legends, or will they fail, and let both the Eter region and the world fall under the control of team Runari? May contain Darkrai x OC and Mewtwo x OC. Rated T for language, violence, blood, and some darker elements


**Prologue 1 - Midna's Nightmare**

**Hello people! My name is Trainer Midna, and this is the very first fanfiction I'll be writing! In my universe of madness, pokemon, and humor, Darkrai is a male( Y'know, because his voice actor was male and he's the counterpart of Cresselia, who is female, so therefore Darkrai is male). In my opinion, I suck at writing, so complements and criticism are much appreciated! Plus, I may or may not be updating often, because I get severe writers block, so I run out of ideas relatively quickly( ideas in reviews and comments would be much appreciated!), I have a very busy schedule and I have school. So yeah, I would love to hear some fellow writers ideas for this. And, I already have 6 main characters, each with a legendary pokemon. The prologue order is Darkrai, Meloetta, Cresselia, Raikou, Shaymin, and Mewtwo.**

**Disclaimer: I, Trainer Midna, sadly don't own Pokemon and never will. Otherwise, I'd make my favorite ships and OC's come true!**

Darkrai POV

It was night, the darkened and black light of the new moon was high in the sky of the Eter region. In the faint moon light, a creature of darkness was flying. Darkrai wasn't going to get out of this situation easily, and he knew it. He was ambushed, by team Runari. They, surprisingly, had a _Deoxys_ with them, and that just made the situation and chance of survival worse for him. Sure, he had type advantage, being dark type and all, but against a Deoxys, even with the moon phase being a new moon, he still didn't stand much of a chance. Especially when he was being pursued by at least 20 other pokemon. He heard a noise that sounded like distorted bells behind him, and quickly moved to the right. A psycho cut flew past him, and the tip of it grazed Darkrai's face. Darkrai felt blood start to trickle down his right cheek, and put in a burst of speed to his flying. He recognized where he was. He was over Relori Forest. Darkrai thought that he could find some cover in the darkness of the woods, and divebombed straight into the forest of trees. He looked behind him, and still saw his pursuers and the Deoxys hot on his tail. He saw Deoxys preparing Psycho Boost, and tried to turn into his shadow form, hoping he could escape Psycho Boost, but Darkrai felt something hit him square in the back, and soon after felt immense pain. Darkrai turned around, ignoring the pain as best as he could, focused, and then lifted his hands up in the air. The ball of dark energy that he had been holding shot out in multiple directions, and soon all but one of Darkrai's pursuers were all on the ground, to be stuck in eternal nightmares. As Darkrai turned tail and ran, the pain became harder to bear. As Darkrai pressed on through the woods, the Deoxys pursuing him appeared to be getting more and more aggressive. She was now attacking at such a rate, that it was close to impossible for Darkrai to dodge her attacks. Darkrai felt a psycho boost hit him in the back again.

By this point, Darkrai was severely injured, and his pain was too much for him to bear, so he was forced to land. He landed in a small clearing, and tried to find a place to hide in the few seconds he had. Too late. He turned around, and got a Zap Cannon to the face. Darkrai let out a scream of pain, and was temporarily blinded by this, and covered his face with his clawed hands. Suddenly, he felt Deoxys' hand wrap around his neck, and slam him to the ground. Darkrai looked his attacker in the eyes and glared fiercely for a second, then gave Deoxys a look of shock. Her eyes didn't show a look of hate, but a look of horror and fear. Darkrai was starting to suffocate, and he clawed at Deoxys' arms weakly, in a desperate attempt to get her to let go of his neck._"D-deoxys…t-this i-isn't y-your d-doing, is it?"_ Darkrai then coughed up blood, and watched as some of his own blood hit Deoxys' face. The look on her face went from sheer horror to a look that said 'Oh my Arceus! No! This can't be happening to a friend! Someone help! Help me! Help Darkrai! Someone! Please!'. Darkrai understood. Deoxys was forcefully being controlled by someone…no…_something_. He felt the grass around him become sticky with blood, and watched as Deoxys stood up, tears in her eyes, and hit Darkrai with psycho boost. He felt a sudden shock in his chest, and his vision started to become blurry. He could barely move, let alone speak. He watched as Deoxys used psycho boost two more times, and as his vision began to fade, she seemed to snap out of her mind control, and immediately picked him up, crying slightly, at the fact that she had killed one of her best friends. Her strength began to fade, and she set Darkrai on the ground, and left, unable to watch her best friend die in front of her eyes. He used the last of his strength to drag himself, heavily bleeding, unsure if he was going to live, under the shade of a tree, and watched the sun rise, before closing his eyes.

Midna POV

Midna was dreaming. She had had this dream many times before, she was the pokemon league champion, her life was going right, and so on so forth. But, before she could get to the part where she met Professor Oak and got to meet her favorite pokemon Darkrai, she heard someone yelling at her.

"Midna! Get out of bed! You don't want to be late getting your first pokemon, do you?" Midna heard her mother, Gwen, yell, and Midna fell out of her bed onto a pencil box that she had forgotten to put up after drawing the previous night.

"Ow! Mom, you don't hafta yell at me to wake me up! Seriously, it's on-" She looked at the clock. It read 7:45 AM. Midna was dressed before you knew it, and was at the top of the stairs in her black hoodie that had gloves in them, so no one could ever see her hands. Midna ran downstairs brushing her long, light grey hair.

"Ok, mom, you said you had a present for me last night. What is it?" Midna curiously asked, putting on her ruby necklace.

"Hm…? Oh yeah! One second sweetie!" And with that her mom was gone, in the back room. Midna sighed, and sat down in one of the chairs. Today, she was going to get her trainer's license, so she could be a pokemon trainer. She was excited for that, but she didn't want a Snivy, Torchic, or Totodile for her first pokemon. Instead, she wanted an _Eevee_ for her starter. They were so cute, and small, and they could evolve into many forms. **Way **cooler than any normal starter! Finally after what seemed to be forever, Gwen appeared with a pokeball in her hand, and tossed it to Midna. She caught it mid-air, and curiously examined it, before gasping with delight. Inside, there was an **Eevee**! Midna hugged her mom, and said thanks.

"Oh Midna, I also have a bag and several pokeballs, including a luxury ball, for your convenience." Gwen handed Midna a small purse, and Midna opened it up to see what exactly she got. Inside, there were 4 pokeballs, a luxury ball, 5 potions, several pecha, leppa, and oran berries, a pokedex, and a note. **Huh, I got off pretty lucky compared to other trainers on their first day,** thought Midna. She turned around, and hugged her mom tightly.

"Thank you mom, I love you." And with that, she was off to Relori Forest to catch some pokemon.

As she was walking along in the woods, Midna decided to read the note that her mom put in the purse. She took out the note, and started reading it out loud to the Eevee wrapped around her neck:_ My dearest Midna, I know that becoming a pokemon trainer will be an exciting and fun adventure for you, so I left some recipes for making some very powerful medicine out of easy to find plants and fungi on the back of this sheet to get you through dire situations. _Midna turned the sheet of paper around, and looked at the list of items and what they could be made into.

"Huh. Dusk, look." The small, grey and white Eevee wrapped around Midna's neck looked at the note, slightly interested "All of these ingredients can be found in Relori Forest!"

Suddenly, the Eevee's ears pricked up, and she jumped off of Midna's neck, and ran into the nearby bushes.

"Dusk! Wait! Where are you going?!" And at that moment, Midna heard a groaning sound come from the nearby bushes, and followed the direction of the sound. She walked out into a clearing, and gasped from what she saw. There was a rather large pool of blood in the center of the clearing, and a large trail of red blood went towards a tree. As she followed it, she saw a pokemon in the shadows, propped up against the tree. Midna could easily recognize this pokemon. It was her favorite one, and the one that inspired Midna to make the hoodie she had. It was, Darkrai. She was horrified. Darkrai was bleeding heavily, his sides were heaving with every breath,his hair was red with spots of white, and he was shaking violently. Midna, with eyes full of tears, looked at the note she was holding for a medicine or gauze of some sort to heal this dying pokemon. Finally, she found something.

"Aha! First, I'm going to need some White willow bark! Dusk!" The Eevee, who was licking Darkrai's wounds, looked up. Midna noticed what she was doing, and asked

"Dusk, I know you're a shiny eevee, but do you also have some sort of healing power?" The eevee smiled slightly and nodded.

"Vee!" Midna walked over to Eevee, and took off her hoodie, and dug through one of it's pockets, before pulling out a 8-pointed star object.

"Thank goodness Dad gave me this max revive last weekend when I visited him at his house!" And she put the max revive in Darkrai's mouth, and his eyes snapped open.

_"Wha- w-who ar-re y-you? G-go aw-way…" _Darkrai reached up with his claws to scratch this human girl, but he missed as she ran into some bushes. He felt a weird sensation in his arm, and looked at his right arm. There, was a grey Eevee, licking his wounds. Darkrai tried to move the Eevee, but it didn't budge.

_"G-get off…" _Darkrai trailed off as his eyes closed, and he began to fall asleep. Before he was completely out, he felt the Eevee crawl onto his chest and curl up, falling asleep as soon as it appeared comfy. And the last thing he did before he was out was wrap his arms around the eevee, and hug it slightly, content that he was safe and sound here from that child's kindness.

When Midna returned, she saw that Darkrai's bleeding wasn't half as bad albeit it was still rather severe, and she saw Dusk being hugged by Darkrai, and smiled slightly at that, before taking off her t-shirt, with a tank top on, and ripped her shirt to shreds, and started wrapping parts of her shirt around Darkrai's wounds. When she was almost done, she heard a noise in the nearby bushes, and out popped a Shinx from the bushes.

"Shinx!" Said the cute little wolf-like pokemon. It walked over to Midna, and rubbed its head against one of her sweat and blood covered hands. Ever since Midna was little, it had been like this. Wild pokemon could sense her friendliness, and would flock to her, and even the most agitated pokemon would calm down if she were near.

"You'd like to join me, wouldn't ya?" Midna asked encouragingly, patting the small pokemon on her head. The shinx nodded eagerly, and Midna pulled out a pokeball. The shinx touched noses with the small, round button on it, and was immediately sucked inside. The pokeball shook 3 times, and made a 'click' sound. Midna picked up the pokeball, and tossed it into the air.

"Inazuma! Please come out!" A red light flashed, and the Shinx, now named Inazuma, was sitting on the ground with an excited expression on her face. "Ok, Inazuma, are there any springs, streams, rivers, ponds, or lakes around here?" Inazuma nodded, and ran over to the edge of the bush, before looking at Midna in a 'Follow me!' manner.

"One second Inazuma. I have to carry Darkrai along with us too." Midna walked over to Darkrai, and moved his arms slightly so she could wake Dusk. Shaking Dusk, she said

"Come on, Dusk, I really need your help now to get Darkrai to some water to clean out his wounds." The little Eevee stretched, and yawned. She got up, scaled some nearby rocks, and jumped towards Darkrai, landed on his red crest, and started prodding his right cheek with a small, grey paw. Midna's face got an expression of worry

"Dusk, what are you doing?"

_"T-trying to wake m-me up,"_ Midna jumped at the voice. Looking around, her cyan blue eyes settled on Darkrai.

"Is that you t-talking, Darkrai?" She asked, showing some slight fear in her voice. Darkrai nodded and tried to float, but fell after about two feet above the ground. Midna jumped forward, and grabbed his frail, injured body. Midna was able to hold him with no problem for about 5 seconds, before Darkrai's weight was almost too much for Midna to carry. Midna placed Darkrai on the ground, and pulled the pokedex from her purse, and turned it on. She aimed it at Darkrai, who was now breathing in short, ragged breaths. It read "To protect itself, it afflicts those around it with nightmares. However, it means no harm. Height: 4'11". Weight: 111.3 lbs."

"ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTEEN POUNDS!? HOW IN THE NAME OF HELL WOULD I BE ABLE TO CARRY SOMEONE WEIGHING THIS MUCH!?" Then, an idea came to Midna's mind. She said to Inazuma

"Inazuma, go get several grass type pokemon. Now." The shinx nodded, and before Midna knew it, was back with a Gogoat and two Skiddo.

"Gogoat, Skiddo, I need your help lifting Darkrai up and getting him to water. Otherwise, he could die." Midna pointed at the bloody mess known as Darkrai. The three pokemon looked over, and a look of shock and worry came over their faces. The Gogoat used vinewhip to lift Darkrai, and placed him on the Skiddo's backs, and leaned down, allowing Midna to get on its back. She hoisted herself up on the goat pokemon's back, and said

"To the water!". And they were off, dodging trees, jumping over rocks, and over small canyons, before coming to an abrupt stop. Midna dismounted the Gogoat, and petting it, said thanks, before walking over to the shore of the **huge** lake before them. The skiddo, standing side by side walked into the water. Midna followed, and lifted Darkrai off the two skiddo, before dragging him rather close to shore. But, it was _then_ that Darkrai woke up.

Darkrai POV

Darkrai was vaguely unaware of his surroundings, so when he woke up and felt wet, he thought he was drowning. He started flailing his arms around, being unable to swim. He felt a hand grab his wrist, and soon after he felt a second hand grab his collar, and pull him out of water.

"It's ok, you're safe with me." Darkrai opened his eyes, and saw the same girl from before. His injuries didn't hurt as much, and his wounds seemed to have stopped bleeding. He sensed this kind of…friendliness from this girl, and it was very calming.

_"Who…who are you? And why did you save me?" _Darkrai asked, quite puzzled. The girl smiled, and took her hand off his collar. She grabbed his other clawed hand with her hand.

"My name is Midna. I'm a pokemon trainer. I saved you because I could never watch a pokemon suffer without doing something. And, out of all the pokemon, you're my favorite…Darkrai."

Darkrai was shocked. He had never heard of a human _liking_ him. He was always feared. No one had liked him before. But now? Sure, this girl had saved his life, but should she be trusted?

_"How do you know my name?"_"Easy. You're a legendary pokemon often spoken of in this region." Darkrai flinched slightly at hearing that.

_"Am…am I spoken of in a good tone or a bad tone?"_

"Well…you're spoken of in both good and bad tones. There's a legend, from long ago, that there was an emperor. This emperor was an evil one, and maimed and sometimes even _killed_ those who opposed him. He never was specific about his abuse. He abused people and pokemon. This region was in ruin. No one rose to fight him. No one rose to rebel. No one. He was feared. Until one day, when a bright young warrior devised a plan to rid of the emperor once and for all. He befriended a pokemon known as Darkrai. He knew nightmares were common in these times, and he knew Darkrai fed off nightmares, and the more nightmares it fed off of, the more powerful it grew. He had Darkrai wander from city to city at night to feed off of nightmares, until the warrior decided it was time to oppose the emperor. He raised an army, and stormed the emperors castle. There was a great fight, and all seemed to be going right, until the emperor tricked Darkrai, saying that it was the warrior who was pretending to be the emperor, and he was killing people and pokemon. The Darkrai was easily fooled, and became furious. He immediately captured the warrior, and took off, finding a place to hide himself and the warrior. He disarmed the warrior, and began beating him, throwing him against rocks, and clawing him. The warrior eventually stopped the Darkrai, and said the emperor tricked him. He explained how, and the Darkrai didn't know what to believe. But, he knew the warrior never lied to him, and chose to believe him. The warrior was forgiven, but it was too late. The warriors injuries were too much for him. He died from blood loss, in Darkrai's arms. Darkrai immediately felt regret, for being so easily tricked, and for killing his best friend. He started to mourn. His crying was so sad, and hollow, that supposedly any who heard it would immediately feel a sense of sadness, regret, and anger. His mourning ended several days later, and he took out, hellbent on revenge. He found the emperor, and tortured him. The emperor cried for help, but none came. He was so hated and feared that no one helped him. The Darkrai killed him by slowly tearing him apart. Supposedly, the process took several days, and Darkrai ate parts of the emperor to prevent himself from starving. After, when some guards investigated the room, the found bloodshed. There was blood everywhere, some bones, and the emperors decaying, rotten, mangled, headless, bloody corpse. They never found the emperors head, and it's said that the Darkrai went insane, and took the emperors head as either a trophy, or ate it."

Midna continued "Some think what the Darkrai did was heroic, while others think it was a monster, and that it killed the warrior out of cold blood. I think that the Darkrai did was right, even if some of his decisions were the wrong ones."

_"…I thought everyone'd think I was a monster, and that I should be killed."_ Midna looked at the Darkrai in a confused manner

"**You** were the Darkrai in the story?"

_"Yes."_

" Well, I think most of the humans here would forgive you. You're my favorite pokemon, and I don't know anyone who thinks you're their favorite pokemon. Plus, it's unlikely that anyone would be able to tell that you're the Darkrai in the legend. And, you're much more mild mannered than I thought."

_"Well, I learned some things from other pokemon over the years since then."_

"Say, since you seem to have recovered a bit, could you join me on my pokemon journey?"

_"Say, what?"_

"You heard me. Could you join me?"

_"Um…I don't know…maybe…"_

"Please?"

_"…Fine."_


End file.
